The present invention relates to data center infrastructure and usage, and more particularly, this invention relates to exchanging security level and status information between transmission control protocol/user datagram protocol (TCP/UDP) client(s) and server(s) to provide secure transactions.
Multiple TCP/UDP sessions may be established between one or more clients and one or more servers to exchange confidential data over sockets of the devices. Servers and/or clients are usually exposed to viruses and/or malware, which may lead to virus infections and/or malware and/or spyware attacks which appropriate information from the devices which are affected/infected.
TCP/UDP sessions which are exchanging confidential information with such affected/infected devices (or devices which are infected by other sessions while secure sessions are exchanging information), are completely unaware of device security status or concerns over virus, malware, or spyware attacks.
Transport protocols are not aware of the security level of devices while a session is in progress. Also, transport protocols are not adaptive nor capable of adjusting the information exchange according to security exposure/levels of peers in the session.
Accordingly, TCP/UDP sessions are vulnerable to virus/malware/spyware attacks, which may result in the exposure of confidential information.